The War of Land Sea! Kyogre vs Groudon
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Kyogre and Groudon had been awakened! They started to cause havoc in the Cyberworld! What would Netto and co. do about this? R&R please!-DISCONTINUED-


This is the first crossover story I have ever made, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**

**_The War of Land and Sea ! Kyogre vs Groudon_**

_**Chapter 1 – Intro**_

Beep! Beep! "Netto-kun you have an e-mail! It's from Meiru-chan. It says : Netto, help! I lost contact with Roll! I think she's somewhere around the Netcity…" Rockman read the e-mail.

"Let's go! Plug-in, ! Transmission!" Netto plugged in Rockman into his computer.

After getting out of Netto's homepage,Rockman started to search for Roll. After a while, he found her somewhere around the park.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman yelled as he came closer.

"Rockman! You came! Now I can contact Meiru-chan. Meiru-chan, I am okay, Rockman and Netto-san came to rescue me." Roll communicated her operator.

"Roll-chan, do you know what caused the quake earlier?" Rockman asked.

"I'm not really sure… I think it won't be from WWW, Gospel or Nebula because none of the members has been seen lately. Before I lost contact with Meiru-chan, I heard some ground-cracking nearby." Roll explained.

"Then we have to go check it out. Let's go Rockman!" Netto said.

"Wait, there's another E-mail! It's from the officials. It says: There's been a giant wave in the southern Net and it almost destroyed the area. Some NetNavis has been reported that they saw a big blue thing that looks like a mountain coming out of the wave. The rest of NetNavis remaining in the Net should plug-out immediately!" Rockman read the E-mail.

"OK, let's go there carefully!" Netto said.

Rockman sighed. "Fine, let's go!"

"Be careful , Rockman!" Roll said as she waved at Rockman.

Just as Rockman left Roll, he spotted a crack on the ground that leads to a giant hole. Across the hole, there are some giant footprints.

"Whoa! Netto-kun, look at this giant footprints! I think it's a monster track!" Rockman said as his eyes got wider with his mouth wide open.

"Wow! It's huge! I think it's bigger than this house! Let's get to Dad's lab, he told us to go there right?" Netto plugged Rockman out and skated to the Metroline.

In the lab…

"Hm? Where's Netto?" Dr. Hikari asked, but he got no answer. "No one knows? Okay, I will give them to him later. Now, I have found something that caused the quake. I heard it's called 'Pokemon'" Dr Hikari explained.

"Pokemon? What's that?" Meiru asked.

"I don't know much about it, but there are two of them found. One from the quake, and the other one from the wave. According to my research, they are approaching to each other and they must be destroyed before they meet each other. Because of that, I need you to beat them using pokemon that you have. I'm going to give you your starter pokemon and upgrade your PETs." Dr Hikari asked for their PETs and returned them upgraded.

"Now, pick your starters!" Dr Hikari handed three pokemon with their respective pokeballs.

"Awww, you're so cute! I take this little one!" Meiru hugged the orange chick pokemon until he choked.

"That pokemon is Torchic, a fire type chick pokemon." Dr Hikari explained, sweatdropped.

"Hey, look at you!" Dekao pointed to a green pokemon. "I think you have some guts do you?" Dekao gave a hand to him an the pokemon jumped to his hand.

"That one's Treecko, a grass type pokemon. I think he looks like you when it comes to battle!" Dr Hikari smiled.

"Guess that one is my only choice!" Yaito stepped closer to the blue pokemon and began rubbing him.

"That one is Mudkip, a water type pokemon." Dr Hikari handed each of them five pokeballs. "Use this if you see a wild pokemon that you want to catch. And last, but not least, the caught pokemon's data will be recorded automatically in your Poke-PET, so you can use them in th e cyberworld with the same level as in the real world! But if you evolve your pokemon, the data of the pokemon before it evolved cannot be used anymore unless you catch another one. For the beginning, I have chosen three people for you to battle to know your pokemon's main weakness. To attack, you can tell them what to do. You can tell the moves of your pokemon by looking in your Poke-PETs." Dr Hikari showed their opponents.

Meiru (Torchic) vs Jasmine (Totodile)

Dekao (Treecko) vs Barrel (Cyndaquil)

Yaito (Mudkip) vs Higure (Chikorita)

A little later, the battle between Higure and Yaito ended. Mudkip was knocked out by Chikorita's Tackle.

"Yaito-sama, it looks like you're not a really good trainer…" Glide's hologram appeared on Yaito's shoulder.

"Shut up, Glide! I'm trying!" Yaito complained.

"If you tried, you wouldn't be beaten by a single attack in five seconds!" Glide replied as his hologram disappears.

Dekao's and Barrel's battle was second longest because their pokemon attacked each other at the same time. It took around five minutes and the result was a tie. The longest battle of all took almost ten minutes, and that was the battle between Meiru and Jasmine. Their pokemon dodged each other's attacks and it looks like it was about to end since both pokemon was tired.

"Let's put a 'scratch' on them, Torchic! Use scratch!" Meiru yelled, pointing at Totodile.

Torchic scratched Totodile on the face and Totodile fainted because he was exhausted. As the battle ended, Netto's yelling can be heard from inside the lab they were in.

"Pika!"

"Hey! Stop following me! I don't even know who or what are you!" Netto yelled as he ran into the lab, but the yellow mouse was still following him.

"Dad, sorry I'm late! This 'thing' followed me!" Netto pointed the yellow mouse.

"That's okay, Netto. And that is a pokemon. Can I have your PET for a moment? I'm going to upgrade it." Netto handed over his PET.

"Okay, here's your upgraded PET and these capsules are pokeballs. Use them to catch some wild pokemon that you like. For your starter, since we're out of pokemon, I think you should go with that Pikachu behind you." Dr Hikari explained as he handed Netto his upgraded PET and five pokeballs to each in the room.

"According to my prediction, the two pokemon that I told earlier are Groudon and Kyogre. They are the ancient pokemon that used to battle a long time ago." Dr Hikari continued his explanation.

"What happened next?" Netto asked.

"A green dragon pokemon came to stop the battle and put them to a long sleep. I believe it's called… Rayquaza!" Dr Hikari continued as he showed a picture of Rayquaza on a computer screen.

"In order to stop the battle, we must keep an eye of Groudon and Kyogre. Also, some of us must awaken Rayquaza in the Sky Pillar to help us stop the battle. We have to form some groups and each group will have their own task. Netto, Meiru, Yaito, and Dekao, you will have to train hard because you have to awaken Rayquaza. Barrel, Masa, Saroma, and Miyu, keep an eye on Kyogre and prevent it from doing any more damage in the cyberworld or the real world. And for Jasmine and Higure, keep an eye on Kyogre. There will be two more people that will accompany you to do the task." Dr Hikari explained again.

"But where is the Sky Pillar?" Dekao asked.

"It's on the top of Mount Belenus, quite far from here. To get there easily, you must have a flying type pokemon who knows Fly. And in case if Rayquaza attacks you, you must have a strong pokemon to protect you. Search for pokemon in the real world or the cyberworld. Good luck and be careful." Dr Hikari ended his explaination.

"Netto, how about finding some pokemon in the cyberworld with me? It's the least I can do to pay you for saving Roll." Meiru asked.

"Sure, why not?" Netto said as Dekao challenged him on a pokemon battle.

"Hold it! You have to fight my Treecko first!" Dekao said.

"Okay, umm… Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Treecko!" Netto yelled while pointing at the unready Treecko.

"Pika… chu!" Pikachu attacked Treecko.

"Hey, I wasn't ready! That's not fair!" Dekao said.

"Settle down you two! I have one more thing to say. To train your pokemon easier, you can go to a place called Gym. If you beat the leader, you may have the badge the leader had. There are eight gyms and eight badges. Once you get all eight of them, you can compete in the Pokemon League. The eight gyms are in Yoka, Beach Street, Okuden, Marine Harbor, Den Town, Electown, Castillo, and End City." Dr Hikari explained again after settled Netto and Dekao.

"What about the two people who will accompany Higure-san and I?" Jasmine asked.

"They're fighting the Elite Four to beat the Champion. After they done, I'll tell them to catch up with you guys." Dr Hikari said.

"What about the training? Do you really want to do it with me, Roll, and Rockman? Actually, Roll takes this as a date with Rockman. How about it?" Meiru asked.

"Meiru-chan! I told you not to tell them!" Roll's hologram appeared on Meiru's shoulder as her face turned red as a tomato.

'Date!?' Rockman thought as his face became as red as Roll's. He had been expecting this since he became friends with Roll.

"Sure!" Netto said without asking for his brother's agreement.

"W-What!? N-Netto-kun…!" Rockman yelled and sighed. "OK, fine! It's time for me to tell Roll-chan about those love letters that you wrote for Meiru-chan!" Rockman grinned slyly.

"WHAT!?" Netto and Meiru yelled loudly as the others just laughed.

An hour later, at Akihara Area…

"Rockman, how about we go to other areas to find some challenger?" Roll asked.

"O-Okay… How about the Park Area?" Rockman asked nervously.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Roll said as she grabbed Rockman's left arm. The two of them blushed, but they tried to hide their blush.

At Park Area…

"Go Torchic! Use scratch!" Roll yelled while pointing a small bird pokemon. The pokemon ws knocked out by the attack. Meiru scanned the pokemon's data through the PET-Dex.

'Pidgey, a Tiny Bird Pokemon. It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.'

"Wow, we have met a lot of pokemon in the Park Area!" Roll said.

"Shh… listen!" Rockman put his finger on Roll's lips which caused her to blush. "She's tough, isn't she?" a green navi asked to a brown navi.

"Yeah, my operator haven't won a single fight with her." The brown navi answered.

"She was graduated from Trainer School, and now she is Castillo's gym leader… She must be unbeatable…" the green navi replied.

"Did you hear that Roll-chan?" Rockman said as he moved his finger from Roll's lips.

"Yeah… our first gym challenge…" Roll replied.

"Let's give that girl a challenge at Castillo gym!" Netto raised his fists. "Hold on, Netto! We don't know what kind of pokemon she'll use." Meiru said.

"But it doesn't like we can do anything about it!" Netto protested.

Meiru sighed. "Okay, let's go…"

* * *

What will Netto and Meiru's first gym challenge looks like? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
